Samuel Mercy Jensen- Idaho
Samuel Mercy Jensen is a Hetalia fan character made to represent the American state of Idaho. (Please do not edit. Please do not edit. This OC belong to BiVelo on Deviantart. Page made by Michigander-madness.) (Deviantart Ask Account for Idaho!) Appearence Body Idaho is depicted as a fairly tall 18-year-old man with long, black hair that extends to his waist. His hair is often tied back into 1 long braids to represent the fork of the Snake River. There is a section of hair on the back of his head that won't stop sticking up to represent the Sawtooth Mountains. His skin is dark compared to the average white American, since he was first born into the a band of Lemhi Shoshoni Native Americans. There is a scar on his lower left back to represent the multiple forced deportations of Native Americans from his home land. There are several burn marks on his hands and legs, because the state of Idaho is heavily prone to wildfires. Clothing. Idaho doesn't wear anything too specific. He is often seen wearing his favorite Idaho Broncos jersey. His formal wear is a tan suit with a white undershirt, khakis, black shoes, black suspenders, and a pendant of the state seal of Idaho around the collar. Personality It takes a lot to discourage Samuel. He is a bold person who aggressively protects his political beliefs, which are mostly republican. He has some religious tendencies, though not exactly in God, (more into the Shoshoni God named Duma Appah) as Idaho is home to America's second largest population of the Mormon. He is still agnostic against Mormonism because early Mormon scripture clearly states that dark skin is a curse of the damned, more specifically Lamanites. Samuel was heavily offended by these, even though modern adaptations to the religion have tried to rub it out. He still begins his mornings by facing east and singing a prayer to Duma Appah. Samuel also is a little bit agnostic towards the far eastern states and England, since a lot of action to remove Native Americans came from those states and England. He is a very hands-on person, and does work hard when he knows that there will be rewards. He is stubborn and pushy. He can be a very supportive person at times, and also affectionate if you get to know him. Not exactly the most heavily noticed person, but he has done some notable things in history, like development of the television. Has a strange fascination with frontiersman of the West, such as Jedidiah Smith. He has a wild imagination that can sometimes get the best of him, as he sometimes over estimates and thinks of things as worse than they really are. He is currently in a realationship with the Yukon Territory. Hobbies Artistry like basket weaving, drawing (mostly figure and from nature), fiddeling, mineralogy/ geology, gardening, folklore, the study of frontiersman. History Birth- 19th Century Samuel's life starts with being born into a tribe of the Northern Shoshoni people of South Eastern Idaho. More specifically the Lemhi Shoshoni tribe. At birth, Samuel was given the name "Ege Yeika", meaning "New This Evening". From what happened from them on is unclear, as the history of the Shoshoni is still shrouded in mystery, considering that the date of his actual birth is unclear. Now, with increasing British violence towards Native Americans, most Shoshoni children (Samuel was about 12 when this happened), were forced into American culture by getting their hair cut, and put into American schools to be "civilized", as thought by the perpetrators. The same happened to Samuel, in the year of 1861. This has a disturbing, lasting affect on Samuel, as the Native American children couldn't speak their native language of Shoshoni, and were punished if they did. This resulted in Samuel's increased use of hand gestures to speak, which was a large part of Shoshoni communication, was to use a system of Plains sign language. He had become a territory in the year of 1863; Samuel had been very significantly distanced from his Shoshoni life, and came under American rule when he became a territory. Sameul took matters in his own hands, and independantly gave himself the name "Camehawait"; "He Who Does Not Speak". He was very awkward with his new family, being so young and terrorized by westward settling Americans. It was hard for him to conform with the living conditions of his new family, but eventually, but slowly, adjusted to his new, "civilized" way of life. The following years were hard for Samuel. Samuel's troubles begin with the death of his father. His father was a tall, strong man, with a heavily tattooed face, because it was a Shoshoni tradition to tattoo the faces of their men. He had fair, dark skin, and long, dark hair that grew past his shoulders when he didn't cut it to mourn. He died at the human-looking age of 32, during the Bannock War. His death represents the disappearance of the Shoshoni culture, which is fast-spreading. Samuel's surviving mother represents the last of the Shoshoni culture; she fled to Fort Hall reservation in Southern Idaho, where she still lives today. He felt a sort of "renewal" in his Native American life, seeing his people so easily had genocide committed against them by American forces. ((WIP as y'all can tell)) Trivia *Since the Shoshoni often used a mixture of sign language and spoken words to communicate, Idaho still has a habit of only gesturing to talk, or to gesture a lot in general. *While traveling north to seek fortunes with his boss, Idaho met the Yukon Territory, Ava, in the Klondike Goldrush of 1890. *He does have a rather unreconized talent of fiddeling. Weiser, Idaho is known for its annual fiddeling festivals. Many places and towns are attempting to revive folk fiddleing. Category:United States Category:U.S. State Category:Idaho Category:West